My Brother, My Brother and Me Wiki
category=Browse cache=false Welcome to the My Brother, My Brother and Me Wiki My Brother, My Brother and Me (abbreviated: MBMBaM) is an advice podcast for the "modren" era featuring three real-life brothers: Justin, Travis and Griffin McElroy. We take their advice-to-be's (a.k.a. questions), bottle them, and post them with timestamps for your reading pleasure. Wondering which episode had the one about We've got you covered. For a chronological list of episodes check out the Episode List page. For a breakdown of what's in an episode, check out My Brother, My Brother and Me. What is this? MBMBaM Twitter Account MBMBaM Hash Tag MBMBaM RSS Feed Wondering how this wiki works? It's pretty simple. This wiki is designed to allow fans of the brothers McElroy to look up their favorite questions quickly and easily, as well as read reminders of classic bits. On the episode pages you will see a long list of timestamps, each followed by a transcript of the question. The timestamp is self explanatory- that's at what point in the episode you can expect to find the question. Next to the timestamp may be a Y. This stands for Yahoo, and means the question was pulled from the dregs of humanity Yahoo! Answers service. FY stands for Final Yahoo, and marks Griffin's Final Question. MZ stands for Money Zone and should be a short recap of the topic of the Money Zone for that episode. Less common segments will not have an abbreviation. How you can help In many ways! Although the bulk of this wiki's content is in the form of transcripts, there are plenty of other ways to help without the time investment that transcripts require. * Cataloging recurring goofs and discussion topics. * Cataloging recurring people (extended McElroy family, guests, Yahoo submitters, etc.) * Corrections * Wiki beautification (Photoshop mock-ups would be much appreciated as well) * Linking pages to other pages * Uploading relevant pictures * Jotting down a favorite quote of yours. * Adding pages for related podcasts, Youtube shows, etc. * General wiki organization and management * See if you can make heads or tails of any of the unintelligible] parts of episodes. * Literally anything else. Seriously, go wild. Small changes are appreciated just as much as big ones. Want to make a page on the Brothers' opinion on Tropical Chillerz, or dedicate a few words to a deep cut about Legend of the Hidden Temple? Get it. Not familiar with wikia formatting, or don't have time to match up your work with the rest of the wiki? Don't worry about it! Submit whatever you can to the wiki, and someone else will be able to edit it to match other pages if needed. Latest activity Special Thanks Special thanks to Kieran Devlin for making this wiki possible. Special thanks to the McElroy Brothers for making this wiki necessary. Other Max Fun Podcasts If you're a fan of other Maximum Fun podcasts, you may find these other wikis useful: * The Adventure Zone Wiki * The Flop House Wiki Category:Browse